Trestles carrying planks are commonly used to service domestic buildings by painters and bricklayers. The main disadvantage of these trestle and plank arrangements is that they make access to the upper portion of a building difficult and as they are free standing, are generally unsafe
The present invention has as one object to alleviate at least to some degree the aforementioned problems associated with the prior art.